Titanic Immortales
by Magicing
Summary: Description: This story is about a wealthy boy, who is on a vacation with his family and friends on a cruise on the famous Titanic! He is in love with a girl who isn't quite as privileged when the inevitable happens, but not before he meets and befriends a vampire seeking companionship. This is a story about love, friendship, and Immortality.


_Description: This story is about a wealthy boy, who is on a vacation with his family and friends on a cruise on the famous Titanic! He is in love with a girl who isn't quite as privileged when the inevitable happens, but not before he meets and befriends a vampire seeking companionship. This is a story about love, friendship, and Immortality._

**The Titanic**

"Are you ready, Jesse?" My mother hollered up our grand staircase. I ignored her. Really, all she did was baby me. I was officially eighteen; I was old enough to go sign up to be drafted. But, noooo…. Mother had to buy tickets for this cruise on some fancy ship.

The only good news was that I would be taking my best friend Vivian with me. Her mother worked as a housekeeper at our house, and Vivian and I grew up together. I told my mother, that if she wanted me to come on this vacation, that Vivian would have to come too.

Mother hated the idea of Vivian and her mother coming with us. She used to actually like Vivi, until we started spending all of our time together. I had told my mother that it wasn't like that. Mother would say, "You need to marry up, not down."

Vivian and her family didn't have any money, but I always thought that those were the best kind of friends. Especially if you grew up with them. The boys at my boarding school, had bought tickets too. So basically I was going to have the best two parts of my life, with me on this cruise.

"JESSE!" My mother crowed. I heard her making her way up our stairs, and into my room. "Jesse, didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked. I turned to her, to make a snide remark, but stopped myself when I saw how hurt her face looked.

"Sorry Mom," I said instead, as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's my boy," She said. "Are you done?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Good, come downstairs; your father and your siblings and I are waiting for you," She finished as she walked out. "Oh, and please change your clothes. There are going to be a lot of eligible families, and I want to make a good impression." She said as she twitched out of my room.

I locked my door and walked over to my full body mirror. My clothes looked fine enough. But I changed anyways. Mother liked to make an impression. I fixed my messy silver blonde hair to a side, and I put on my navy trousers, white shirt, and navy suspenders. I took out my black loafers from my suitcase and slipped them on.

When I was done, I slipped on my navy blazer and went downstairs to my family….And Vivian and her mother. Vivian looked lovely as usual. Her mother was speaking in Spanish to the other housekeepers, probably telling them what to do in her absence.

Vivian was wearing a dress I've seen her wear to plenty parties. It was the only formal dress she had, but it still felt like a shock when I saw her, because to me, Vivian has always been a tomboy. The green dress that went to her knees really brought out the green in her eyes and it shone against her olive complexion.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Everybody ready?" My father said. My younger brother and sisters squealed with delight. Vivian and her mother looked excited. I realized then, that they had probably never been on a vacation before. "Yes sir," Vivian said.

The drive to the harbor was loud. My baby sisters Stella and Ana Lillian were obnoxiously playing with their dolls, and my younger brother, Dale decided that he would sing all the way to the ship. I wished that I had taken Vivian's offer on riding with her and her mother. I cursed myself silently.

I knew we were close to the harbor when I heard the horns of ships, and the hustle and bustle of people clamoring on the ship. "The Titanic!" My mother exclaimed. My father took one hand off the wheel and held her hand. "There it is, honeys'," He said to all of us.

"WOW!" My sibling said. My mother turned to look at me. "Isn't it grand?" She asked me. I smiled, not wanting to make her upset and said, "Sure is Mom; You did a good job preparing the vacation for us." I said. She smiled and turned back around. My father looked at me through the rearview mirror and winked at me.

We got of the car and gave the valet our key to put our ride on the boat. "Jesse!" A guy yelled. I turned around, and saw all my friends from boarding school. "Hey!" I yelled back. This _could _be a fun trip. Me and my boys could pick up girls on the ship, and maybe even get lucky.

All the wealthy families were looking at one another. Who was wearing the best clothes, who had the best car, who's children were single? God, it was annoying! "Look at all the girls!" My friend Stuart said. Suddenly, Vivian appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys," She said. "Hey Vivian," My other friend Clinton said.

I glared at him. He was good with the coeds, but I didn't want him anywhere near my childhood friends.

"Okay everyone!" My mother said. "Does everybody have their tickets ready? And where are your family?" She asked my friends.

"Their already on The Titanic," He said. "It's a nice ship, isn't it Mrs. Jones?"

"It sure is! Now everybody, let's go!" My mother exclaimed. "Now Dorothy," My mother was saying to Vivian's mother, "I put you and Vivian in third class, I thought you might feel more comfortable with there," my mother finished. I turned to glare at my mother. She could be so condescending sometimes.

"Si, that is ok," Dorothy said. I looked at Vivian's face. She didn't look offended either. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked confused by my question. "Jesse, I have never been on a vacation, let alone a cruise!" She was telling me excitingly. She was bouncing excitingly in her heels, that only made her five foot four. "You're so short!" I tell her. "Whatever!" She said. "I thought that these heels would make me tall…but oh well." She finished

Time flew by after that. We had settled on the ship. My family and my friend's families had taken to the third floor closest to the deck. Our suite had four rooms, and it was amazing. The girls shared a room, and my brother and I got our own.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I call out.

"Who do you think it is?" Stuart says. They were dressed in their finest attire. "Come on!" Clinton says, "There are girls waiting to be caressed up on deck!" I laughed. "Alright, meet you up there!" I dressed as quickly as possible, and went into the hallway. I ran into a tall dark haired gentleman. " Sorr-" I stopped myself when I saw his face.

He was handsome. More handsome than _me_, and that was saying a lot. This guy was effortless, his dark hair was messy and unruly, but it looked stylish on him. He was tall, not as tall as me, but still taller than average. I realized I was gawking, and snapped out of it, until I realized that he was staring and judging my features too.

He was looking at me like I needed to be examined, and I straightened up to my full height of six four. I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He chuckled at my posture, and I realized I must have looked ridiculous standing up so straight like I was at a doctor's appointment and was getting my height reevaluated.

"I'm Lucius," He said in some sort of accent, and extended his hand towards me. I took his hand, and noted how hard and smooth it was; but above all, I noted how inhumanely cold it was. Like he was dead or had been outside during winter way too long. "Jesse Jones," I said. "Pleasure to meet you." He chuckled again and said, "I hope it is young one."

I was confused. He looked about the same age as me. Give or take a couple years, but the point was that he was my peer. Why did he call me _young one?_ He seemed to know that I was reflecting on his choice of words, and opened his mouth to say something when a familiar voice said, "Jesse?" I turned and saw Vivian.

She was looking uncomfortable being in the third floor. A lot of wealthy women were giving her dirty looks, because of her clothing. She was still wearing the green dress, because it was the nicest thing she owned, and she put on a brave face and tried to ignore the women whispering about by smiling; but I could see in her eyes that she felt nervous.

"Who is your friend here?" Lucius asked. I suddenly felt protective of Vivian.

"Hello, I'm Vivian," She said. "You are a very handsome gentleman." She finished. I mentally rolled my eyes. Vivian could be so blunt sometimes. Lucius started to laugh. Vivian joined in. "And you are?" She asked, batting her pretty emerald green eyes.

"Lucius," He answered.

"Where are you from Lucius?" She asked him, "France?" He nodded before saying, "Smart girl." I wasn't used to Vivian flirting. I felt like a third wheel here, and usually, it was the other way around with Vivi being the odd man out. I also felt something inside of me, when I looked at Vivian talking to Lucius. I didn't know what it was yet, but I knew it was more than protectiveness.

"Jesse?" Vivian said. "Lucius just asked you a question. I wrenched my eyes from her face, and said, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That's the second time you've apologized to me today," He said with an amused expression on his face. "I asked if you would be my companion for this cruise, I haven't anybody, but my younger sister on the ship?"

"I think that would be splendid!" Vivian answered for me. I nodded my head and smiled politely. "I shall see you at the party upstairs?" He asked us.

"Of course," I answered. As he turned to walk away, I saw him blink at Vivian, and I felt that feeling again. I didn't want her near Lucius. The more I thought about it, I realized I didn't want her near any boys.

**A/N: Ok that is the first Chapter. Obviously, Jesse is discovering that he has hidden feelings for Vivian. Read and Review, and also please tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Until next time…..**


End file.
